New You
by Shaanon
Summary: Tidak ada rambut pirang lagi. Tidak ada baju tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya. Tidak ada kabel headphone yang menjulur sepanjang tinggi tubuh petite-nya. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang Elesa yang baru. VolknerElesa.


Tidak ada rambut pirang lagi.

Tidak ada baju tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya. Tidak ada kabel _headphone_ yang menjulur sepanjang tinggi tubuh _petite-_nya. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang Elesa yang baru. Elesa yang telah berubah.

**New You**

**Author: Shaanon  
**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo**

**Rate: K+**

**Pair: VolknerxElesa.**

**Warning: OOC. BW2 Elesa. Crack? Don't Like Don't Read.  
**

"Oh? Yo Volkner."

Yang disapa tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat sang gadis di depannya melambaikan sebelah tangannya, berharap lambaiannya dibalas. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Yang dipanggil 'Volkner' hanya diam mematung didepan pintu Gym Nimbasa milik Elesa, mulut terbuka dan pupil mata mengecil.

"Ma-maaf, apa aku salah gedung?" Ujar Volkner sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya, dan dibalas dengan lemparan _pokeball_ tepat di dahi. Elesa –yang sedang duduk santai di sofanya— merengut. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Tidak sopan."

Siapa yang tidak bingung? Teman lama yang dulunya berpenampilan serba kuning dan hitam, dengan rambut pirang yang selalu dipotong pendek diatas bahu, dan menurut Volkner "seperti ratu lebah," –dan dibalas dengan tinjuan di pipi— kini berubah 180 derajat. Rambut yang di cat hitam kebiruan dan depannya dibiarkan panjang dengan potongan yang, err... unik?—dengan baju yang tidak kalah seksi dari Misty dari pulau seberang.

Sebuah baju yang hanya menutupi bagian dadanya, di perutnya ada sesuatu entah apa itu, dan _hotpants _yang pendeknya _jauh_ diatas lutut. Warna kuning masih ada, namun kini hitam telah diganti dengan warna biru cerah yang tampak di beberapa bagian bajunya itu. Sebuah mantel tebal berwarna kuning bertengger di pundaknya. Di mata Volkner, Elesa terlihat seperti Manectric yang memakai mantel Pikachu.

"Kenapa?" Elesa bertanya sekali lagi, kini ia bangkit dari posisi enak-nya, membiarkan mantelnya terjatuh dan berjalan menghampiri si teman lama yang telah jauh-jauh datang dari Sinnoh ke Unova hanya untuk diam di depan pintu. Volkner merasakan pipinya panas, melihat tangan, badan dan paha mulus Elesa terekspos begitu saja membuat semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Batinnya menjerit untuk tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Oi Volkner, kenapa sih? Segitu terpesonanya kah melihat penampilan baruku?" Ujar Elesa pede. Ia tersenyum dan menghempaskan rambut panjangnya. Beberapa _sparkle_ muncul di background.

Volkner bangun dari mimpinya. "E-eh Elesa, ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" Tanyanya. Yang ditanya menatap lawan bicaranya dan tersenyum. "Akan kuberitahu, tapi sini kau masuk dulu dan jangan menghalangi pintu."

Sadar ia masih di depan pintu, Sang _Gym Leader _Sunyshore melangkah maju dan mengikuti Elesa masuk ke dalam gym-nya, dan duduk di sofa yang tadi ia tempati. Sang ratu Nimbasa memanggil seorang _trainer_ bawahannya, memerintahkannya untuk membawakan secangkir minum untuk mereka berdua. Setelah ia pergi, Elesa memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, aku mengganti penampilanku ini memang tuntutan model. Tidak selamanya aku menjadi 'ratu lebah'-mu itu kan? Lagipula aku suka dengan penampilanku ini." Ujar Elesa santai, ia mengangkat kaki kanannya, dan meletakkannya diatas paha kirinya, layaknya seorang ratu. Yang 'masih' berambut pirang hanya diam dan menopang dagunya.

Kini Elesa yang bertanya. "Jadi, apa kau berniat untuk merubah penampilanmu, tuan populer?" Volkner tertawa pelan mendengar panggilan yang diberikan untuknya, dan menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya tersebut. "Entahlah, aku sama sekali belum kepikiran untuk mengubah penampilan sih. Mungkin aku akan tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat kedepan."

Elesa mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari temannya, dan ia tertawa. Volkner memasang tampang kebingungan. "Haha, Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan merubah penampilanmu? Membosankan sekali Volk, bertahun-tahun melihat jaket biru tua itu dan rambut mencuat-cuat ini." Elesa mengacak-acak rambut Volkner, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Apa masalahmu, El?! Dan jangan kau mengejek jaketku ini. Ini jaket legendaris." Dan itu membuat Elesa tertawa lebih kencang. Tidak ada orang yang pernah melihat Elesa tertawa puas seperti ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang telah begitu dekat dengannya yang beruntung dapat melihat sisi ini dari Elesa. Dan Volkner bangga ia menjadi orang yang beruntung tersebut.

"M-Maaf Volk." Elesa mengusap air mata yang bertengger di pojok matanya, efek samping dari tertawa berlebihan. Sang gadis menepuk-nepuk pundak Volkner dan membuat Volkner menyipitkan matanya, merasa terganggu karena tepukan di pundaknya makin lama makin kencang. "Tidak lucu, Elesa Kamitsure."

Elesa berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tubuhnya masih bergetar pelan menahan tawa. Volkner hanya dapat diam dan menunggu sahabatnya tenang, senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Kedatangan _trainer _milik Elesa yang tadi ia suruh membawakan minuman membuat Elesa menghentikan tawanya. Di tangan si _trainer_ terdapat sebuah nampan yang menampung dua gelas transparan berisikan sirup jeruk, butiran air di luar gelas menandakan bahwa air di dalam gelas itu dingin.

Setelah ia meletakkan kedua minuman itu untuk tuan rumah dan tamunya, ia meminta izin untuk kembali dan meninggalkan kedua _Gym Leader. _Keheningan yang nyaman menyapa Elesa dan Volkner untuk sesaat dan dipotong oleh Volkner yang menjulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk menggapai minuman yang menggoda dahaga tersebut.

"Silahkan diminum, tuan Volkner." Ujar Elesa main-main, mempersilahkan tamunya meneguk sirup dingin yang telah disediakan. Yang berambut pirang merasakan dinginnya minuman di tangannya mengalir masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ia mengeluarkan 'haaah!' saat ia menghabiskan seluruh isi gelasnya. "Kau terlihat seperti orang tua, Volk." Ujar Elesa.

Volkner menatap Elesa, matanya menyipit. "Apa masalahmu, hah?" Gelas ia letakkan kembali ke meja dan ia mengusap ujung bibirnya, menghapus jalur air yang menetes. Elesa tertawa kecil dan menopang dagunya, melihat tingkah laku sang sahabat.

"Kembali ke topik, Volk. Apa yang kau perlukan hingga datang jauh-jauh ke Nimbasa?"

Pertanyaan sang gadis dibalas dengan pertanyaan lagi, "Apa tidak boleh aku menemui sahabatku?"

Elesa merasakan pipinya hangat saat mendengar jawaban Volkner, dan ia tersenyum. "Yaaah, tumben saja kau mengunjungiku tanpa ada kabar." Ujar yang berambut kehitaman, mengingat terakhir kali Volkner berkunjung ke Nimbasa adalah musim panas lalu hanya untuk melihat festival kembang api besar-besaran yang diadakan Nimbasa tiap tahunnya. Dan sekarang sudah musim semi. Tiga musim terlewati tanpa Elesa melhat Volkner.

"Apa Gym-mu baik-baik saja kau tinggal begitu?" Tanya Elesa kembali. Volkner mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Elesa dan menambahkan, "Ada beberapa trainer yang mengurus. Lagipula sekarang sedang musim-musimnya sepi pengunjung. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?" Kini Volkner balik bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak mengambil hari libur?" sang pria memperjelas pertanyaannya. Elesa mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit kantornya. "Hm... Aku harus mengurus Gym. Belum lagi dengan pekerjaanku sebagai model," Volkner mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Elesa menambahkan sembari menatap pupil mata Volkner. "Ini sebuah kesempatan langka untuk dapat bebas dan ngobrol seperti ini denganmu. Kau beruntung, Volk." Ada sedikit kebahagiaan di hati Volkner saat ia menerima kenyataan indah ini, karena jarang sekali ada manusia yang dapat bertemu langsung dan mengobrol santai dengan Elesa Kamitsure, sang _top model_, seperti ini.

Elesa berubah. Tidak hanya penampilannya, kini jadwalnya makin padat seiring perubahan dirinya. Volkner ingat dahulu Elesa yang lama sering berkunjung ke Sunnyshore untuk sekedar latihan bertarung dengan Volkner, atau mencari sensasi di pantai dan merasakan panasnya matahari Sunyshore. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu indah melihat Elesa berjalan melewati pasir, rambut pirangnya berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari. Kadang ia rindu akan masa-masa itu.

Tidak ada rambut pirang lagi.

Tidak ada baju tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya. Tidak ada kabel _headphone_ yang menjulur sepanjang tinggi tubuh _petite-_nya. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang Elesa yang baru. Elesa yang telah berubah. Dan ia akan selalu menyayangi sahabatnya, bagaimanapun perubahan yang terjadi pada sang gadis.

"Volk?" tangan mungil nan halus tanpa cacat milik Elesa melambai-lambai di depan wajah lawan bicaranya yang diam sedari tadi, hilang di dunianya sendiri. "Ah. Maaf. Aku melamun." Yang berambut pirang kembali ke kenyataan, dan menatap lawan bicaranya yang menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Oh. Syukurlah kau kembali. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun seperti itu?" Tanya Elesa sembari mengambil minumannya yang terabaikan. Volkner kembali mengingat Elesa di pantai yang tadi muncul di pikirannya, dan segera membuangnya jauh-jauh, pipnya sedikit memanas.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

Elesa meneguk minumannya dan tersenyum jahil kearah Volkner. "Ufu, jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan yah?" Dan dibalas dengan pukulan pelan di lengan Elesa. "Apa maksudmu hah? Mana mungkin." Volkner sedikit berbohong, mengingat Elesa yang sedari tadi berjalan di pantai dalam pikirannya itu sedang memakai _bikini_ kuning yang sering ia pakai. Favorit Volkner.

Elesa tertawa. Tertawa dengan manisnya. Volkner bersyukur ia datang ke Nimbasa hari ini.

"Oh. Lihat waktunya, Volk. Maaf, aku ada _photoshoot_ setelah ini." Ujar Elesa sambil melihat jam dinding terdekat yang telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai mantel tebalnya sembari berdiri. "Kau mau ikut, Volk? Atau kau mau keliling Nimbasa? Kalau kau mau aku dapat memanggil Ingo atau Emmet untuk menemanimu."

Volkner menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak sadar waktu saat berbincang-bincang dengan gadis yang satu ini, gadis yang dapat membuatnya nyaman hanya dengan berada di sampingnya. Melihat Elesa yang kini makin dewasa dan serius akan pekerjaannya membuat Volkner sedikit senang. Jika ini masih Elesa yang lama, mungkin ia akan mengeluh akan padatnya jadwal pekerjaannya dan menunggu manajernya menjemput. Tapi tidak kini.

"...Kau terlihat berbeda Elesa."

Elesa menatap sang _Gym Leader_ Sunyshore. "Oh ya?"

Volkner tersenyum, bangkit dari duduknya, dan mengelus pelan kepala Elesa, merasakan rambut halus Elesa di telapak tangannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi aku menyukaimu bagaimanapun penampilanmu._

**Kicauan Author:**

Ciao. Shaanon desu.

Cerita pertama saya di fandom Pokemon Indonesia. Maaf kalo pairnya rada crack. Saya ngga yakin Volkner sama Elesa pernah ketemu, tapi pasti bakal lucu deh, dan mereka mungkin bakal nyambung karena Volkner itu populer dan Elesa itu model, dan mereka sama-sama electric-type gym leader. Yah begitulah.

Oh ya, aku mau BW2~~ aaaa keren banget~ Walau rada kecewa Skyla-nya ga berubah penampilan kaya Elesa =-= Elesa seksi banget uy dan oh ya, nama panjang Elesa disini Elesa Kamitsure, gabungan dari nama Inggris dan nama Jepang :p Ingo Emmet itu Kudari Nobori, ituloh, subway boss.

RnR Beibeh ;)


End file.
